Mock Election Democratic Party
The Democratic Party is a mostly defunct political party that was considered the primary political party in the Mock Election Community during its height. It was founded on August 8, 2016 by Jack Smith (Alt of Tim Taft), when the Mock Election Community began. Around Season 26 with membership declining and increased factionalism between centrist and leftist sects of the broader left, the Democratic Party seemed to wither away. History When the MECDP started it was a heavy minority with only 12% of members being Democrats according to the Party Registration Poll. The first Democratic nominee was Issc from California, who ran and won against Jane Pierce (Alt of Caleb Andrew) from Maryland. Adam the Gamer (now known as Adam Daniel) did run for the Democratic nomination, but withdrew after less than a week to run for the Independent nomination. Issc chose Pierce as his Vice President and lost in a landslide to Japheth Hilton. The Democratic Party continued their low numbers well into the Second Season of MEC although they advanced to 35% in the registration poll. This time the nominee was Jonathan Gathers, though Drake Caprio, Issc, and Duncan Daly had also run. Jonathan Gathers lost the election to Independent Gabe Fly in a very close race. Though they did not have a nominee in Season 3, they ended up throwing their support behind then Republican Ethan Kelly or Communist Vladmir Petrov. Ethan Kelly ran as a Democrat in the next election against Gabe Fly, becoming the first Democrat to win an Election in MEC history. This coincided with an influx of Democratic voters, causing Democrats to have a majority for the first time in MEC history. They continue to have a majority to this day. The Democratic Party once again nominated Kelly in the Season 5 election, which was against Reform Party candidate Caleb Andrew. Many prominent Democrats left for the Reform Party this election, due to the Democratic Party favoring the Mod Council. Nonetheless, Kelly won the election in a very close race. The Party nominated Kelvin Hawthorne in Season Eight, and he won against Caleb Caron in a landslide. The DNC nominated Ethan Fitzgerald in Season 9, and on November 5th, Ethan Fitzgerald was elected after a day of poll closings, by 285 electoral votes, having the state of Texas putting him over the top, against Republican Nominee, Adam Evans. The party again nominated Fitzgerald in Season 11, who lost the election to Jon S. Überfeld. During Season 12, the party nominated Fitzgerald for the third time. However, the party did not hold a primary, despite three other candidates running, most prominently Joshua Huntington. Chairman Tom Kirkman claimed that Ethan Kelly had not permitted him to hold one. Less than two hours after accepting the nomination, Ethan Fitzgerald dropped out of the race. The party then nominated Jackson Hitchcock, who lost in a landslide to Jon S. Uberfeld. The party nominated David Delaney in Season 13, and Delaney went on to win the election while the entire House of Representatives went blue. *add more* Presidential Candidates Season 1 * Jane Pierce (Defeated) * Adam Daniel (Withdrew to run as an Independent) * Issc (Nominee, defeated) Season 2 * Drake Caprio (Withdrew) * duncan d (Withdrew) * Issc (Withdrew) * Jonathan Gathers (Nominee, defeated) Season 4 * Ethan Kelly (Nominee, winner) Season 5 * Ethan Kelly (Nominee, winner) Season 8 * Kelvin Hawthorne (Nominee, winner) * Luca (Defeated) * Nicklas Zande (Withdrew) Season 9 * Joshua Huntington (Defeated) * Kelvin Hawthorne (Withdrew) * Ethan Fitzgerald (Nominee, winner) Season 11 * Benjamin Asher (Defeated) * LaRon Pigford (Withdrew) * Ethan Fitzgerald (Nominee, Defeated) * Luca (Withdrew) Season 12 * Jackson Hitchcock (Nominee, defeated) * Oran Mulcahy (Withdrew) * Rafael Munguia (Withdrew) * Ethan Fitzgerald (Withdrew) * Ishan Polimetla (Withdrew) * Joey Niestroy (Withdrew) * Joshua Huntington (Defeated) Season 13 * Kelvin Hawthorne (Withdrew) * David Delaney (Nominee, winner) * Dank Underwood (Defeated) Season 14 * Tom Kirkman (Defeated) * Sam Martinez (Nominee, defeated) * Oran Mulcahy (Withdrew, left MEC) * Dank Underwood (Withdrew) * John Lampros (Withdrew) Season 15 * Kelvin Hawthorne (Withdrew) * Jackson Hitchock (Withdrew) * Mark Gallagher (Withdrew) * Ivor M (Nominee, defeated) Season 16 * Tom Kirkman (Withdrew) * Mayowa Olabode (Nominee, Defeated) Season 17 * Ethan Fitzgerald (Nominee, Winner) Season 18 * Sam Martinez (Nominee, defeated) Season 19 * Aaron Stemann (Withdrew) * Ryan Servis (Nominee, Defeated) * Jackson Hitchcock (Defeated) Season 20 * Jackson Hitchcock (Defeated) * Jakob Tawney (Nominee, Defeated) Season 21 * Nathan Brown (Nominee, Defeated) Season 22 * Hall of Famer QJ (Defeated) * Nathan Brown (Nominee, Winner) * Dave Schneier (Defeated) * Marty Davies (Defeated) * Mayowa Olabode (Defeated) * GamingIsLife (Defeated) Season 23 * Joseph Kander (Withdrew) * Robert Sanders (Defeated) * Kenneth Quinones (Withdrew) * Ethan Davis (Nominee, Defeated) Category:Parties Category:Article of the Week